Las egoístas nos quedamos solas
by affy bp
Summary: Porque joderla siempre, una vez tras otra, vaya que trae sus consecuencias. Sin darte cuenta te quedas sola…


**Disclaimer**: Skins no me pertenece ni nada por el estilo.

**Summary: **Porque joderla siempre, una vez tras otra, vaya que trae sus consecuencias. Sin darte cuenta te quedas sola…

**Nota:** Katie no me caia para nada bien. Ni por asomo, pero aun asi su final es triste, muy solitaria...Su episodio me gusto muchisimo no se porque xD

aunque se me hizo raro que congeniara tan bien con Effy despues de que esta casi la mata, bueno asi es Skins...impredecible.

* * *

**Las egoístas terminamos solas.**

¿Por qué siempre tengo que joderla?

Siempre quiero hacer mi voluntad. Eso seguramente debe estar mal porque las cosas nunca me salen bien.

Primero fue con Emiliy. Mi hermana es la persona que mas me importa en el mundo y aunque jamás la he podido entender –Joder, ¿Quién podría? –la amo, ella es la única que ha estado ahí siempre. Siempre juntas.

Pues claro que con ella la jodí a la perfección pues como ya dije antes, siempre quiero hacer mi voluntad y para nada aceptaba que mi hermana gemela fuera una lesbiana de mierda que se pasa la vida acostándose con Naomi Campbell.

Así que lo negué. Aunque lo vi con mis propios ojos lo negué y me hice la ciega, no la acepte y la herí haciéndoselo saber, porque no quería que se supiera que mi hermana, aquella con la que compartí todo se volvió gay de un día al otro y la llame estúpida, le dije que me tenia celos, la hice volverse contra ella misma…todo por mi egoísmo.

Afortunadamente Emily salió adelante y enfrento sus problemas…la admiro por eso.

Luego fueron Freddie y Effy…vaya que la jodí también. Tanto que Eff termino golpeándome con una roca en la cabeza ¿Por qué? Porque **yo** la jodí.

Deje que Freddie me usara, me denigre a ser su novia sabiendo que el babeaba tras las faldas de Effy y le arruine la oportunidad de salir corriendo tras ella cuando Cook le dijo que ella le había botado. Aunque claro que el término haciéndolo de todas maneras sin importarle ni un poco si me lastimaba…

¿Y qué hice luego? Claro la jodí mas, salí tras Effy ¿Para qué? Simple. Para hacerla sentir un poco como la mierda que me sentía yo en ese momento. La humille y ella drogada como estaba me regreso todas y cada una de las que yo hice. Me golpeo y me dejo en el bosque. Todo por Freddie y mi afán de aferrarme a él.

Después solo por querer seguir arruinándolo le obligue a ir a ese puto baile conmigo cuando era obvio que era lo último que él quería ¿Y que más hice? Fácil, obligue a Emily a que fuera acompañada de JJ Porque ¿Saben algo? Ellos tuvieron sexo y mi hermana no me lo conto ¿Saben por qué? porque no le importo una mierda y vaya que eso dio duro contra mi orgullo…

Pensé que ella dependía de mi, que todo lo que hacía era ser mi sombra y cuando me di cuenta que no era así pues claro que quise matarle. Le dije estúpidamente que tenía que habérmelo dicho, que haberme preguntado antes, seguía creyendo que el mundo gira en torno a mi…

Gran error, Katie.

Y después cite a Naomi…solo para darme cuenta la clase de perra que soy. Le dije que la dejara en paz que Emily era solo mía. Quise seguir creyendo esa enorme mentira de que ella me pertenece, le conté lo de JJ, lo hice porque me apetecía, porque quería que todo fuera a mi manera. Hice mucho daño y no me arrepentía porque estaba cegada por mi ego. Naomi me dijo algo muy cierto, soy horrible, quise excusarme diciendo que amo a Emily más que ella, mucho más de lo que jamás podrá amarla y aunque sigo pensando que amo a Emily…ahora veo que eso no es excusa para joderle la vida.

Luego me llego un peor castigo que jamás imagine. Uno que vaya que me termino de convertir en lo que soy…no puedo tener bebes. Jodida menopausia de mierda…

Y aun así seguí jodiéndola, deje a mama sin uno de los trabajos más importantes que ha tenido ¿Por qué? Por lo de siempre, quería que todo saliera como yo quiero y oh sorpresa, no lo conseguí…

Y ahora cuando pensé que no podía ser más idiota me engaño a mi misma dándome cuenta que he terminado enamorándome de Thomas aunque claro el esta mas que enamorado de Pandora y por un segundo pensé ingenuamente que era una buena idea que le diera celos conmigo, pero ¿Saben algo? Esto solo me sirvió para darme cuenta que le quiero.

Pero he aprendido mi lección, no interferiré, él y Panda serán felices…lo presiento.

Esta vez madurare. No voy a joderla como ya lo he hecho desde siempre…porque mi voluntad aquí no va a poder ser y lo voy a tener que aceptar algún día. No todos viven para cumplir mis caprichos…no todos viven por mi…no todos están pendientes de lo que yo hago…en realidad no tengo nada.

Porque joderla siempre vaya que trae sus consecuencias. Sin darte cuenta te quedas sola…

* * *

Porque para que negarlo Katie la cago muchisimo xD no mas que Cook, no mas que Effy pero vaya que la jodio tambien.

Aun asi esto me salio de la nada, me gusto como quedo y lo publique, fin de la historia

Deja un comenarioooooooo:')


End file.
